


Leggero Ritardo

by Leniam



Series: Attimi [10]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post Season 3, Post TWOTL, Season 4 opening scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 14:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12134154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leniam/pseuds/Leniam
Summary: Hannibal ha un ospite per cena.





	Leggero Ritardo

**Author's Note:**

> Questa scena è un’idea che Mickhella ha condiviso con me e che io ho chiesto di poter mettere su carta. Così è come Mickhella vorrebbe che iniziasse la quarta stagione.  
> Dal momento in cui mi ha esposto la sua idea, questa scena è tutto ciò che è comparso davanti ai miei occhi, perciò così è uscita.   
> Mi auguro ci sia qualcosa che coincide con la sua visione.

Il dottor Romano aveva il fastidioso vizio di passarsi la mano tra i capelli.

Un gesto che a tavola Hannibal non approvava.

Questo solo l’ultimo dei punti nell’elenco delle cattive abitudini dell’uomo; tra le quali porre domande inutili, rivolgersi a tutti come se fossero suoi conoscenti e sedersi a capotavola senza che gli fosse stato detto di farlo.

Era un bene che fosse proprio quello il posto a lui destinato.

Hannibal stirò un’invisibile piega sulla manica della giacca, sistemò la pochette nel taschino. Fermo sulla soglia della sala da pranzo lanciò un’occhiata all’orologio da tavolo sul camino.

Strinse le labbra irritato.

Tornò a studiare il suo ospite.

Irrequieto, in continuo movimento, l’uomo aveva già spostato posate e bicchieri di fronte a lui.

Raramente Hannibal aveva avuto a che fare con individui così irritanti.

Ma poteva essere la sua nuova vita dopo il volo dalla scogliera ad aver acuito l’insofferenza per persone come quelle. Otto mesi di convalescenza nascosto al mondo forse lo avevano reso incapace di rapportarsi agli altri perfino indossando i suoi panni di persona normale.

Perché perdere tempo? Perché concedere anche quel minimo di possibilità?

No, il dottor Romano era indegno di considerazione. Una preda più che giustificata.

Hannibal guardò l’orologio un’altra volta.

In cucina tutto era pronto, dai coltelli giusti da adoperare ai sacchetti per conservare la carne.

Il dottor Romano si lisciò i capelli all’indietro.

Allora Hannibal decise di rendere nota la sua presenza, battendo un tacco della scarpa sul pavimento.

L’uomo si voltò di scatto e alzò i palmi al cielo, “Credevo fosse sparito, dottor Boch!”

Quant’era rumoroso. E privo della benché minima classe. Come avesse ottenuto la sua posizione in accademia era un mistero noto solo ai suoi collaboratori.

Hannibal camminò fino ad averlo di fronte.

“La cena è pronta?” chiese il dottor Romano, “O ha deciso di lasciarmi a digiuno?” rise sguaiato.

“Pochi minuti ancora,” rispose Hannibal con l’ennesima occhiata all’orologio, “Mi rincresce per l’attesa ma, mi creda, non rimarrà deluso.”

“Ah, la cena la offre lei, faccia come crede,” il dottor Romano agitò una mano, “Io mangio qualunque cosa.”

“Buono a sapersi,” ribatté Hannibal. Ruotò l’anello al suo dito, in un gesto che ormai era diventato consuetudine e che lo rassicurava tanto quanto non avrebbe mai ammesso con se stesso. Lo rassicurava tutte le volte che guardava l’orologio e si accorgeva che si era fatto tardi.

“Dottor Boch,” sbottò l’ospite irrequieto, “Mi aveva detto che sua moglie è partita per un viaggio, non staremo mica aspettando lei?” con la mano appena estratta dai capelli l’uomo indicò alla sua sinistra, il terzo posto a tavola perfettamente apparecchiato.

In quel momento dalla porta della sala lui fece la sua comparsa.

“Stavate cominciando senza di me?” chiese Will, “Maleducato.”

“Maleducato anche arrivare in ritardo,” ribatté Hannibal ruotando la fede attorno all’anulare.

Will afferrò la statuetta in bronzo riproduzione de _Il Bacio_ e, prima che il dottor Romano potesse porre l’ennesima inutile domanda, con essa lo colpì alla nuca.

L’uomo si accasciò sulla tavola di faccia, le sgradevoli mani lungo i lati del corpo. Il posto apparecchiato per lui ormai era irrimediabilmente rovinato, ma importava poco.

Il posto suo e quello di Will erano impeccabili.

“Come sono andato?” domandò Will riappoggiando la statuetta dove l’aveva presa.

“Preferirei arrivassi all’ora stabilita, ma per il resto…” Hannibal guardò il dottor Romano, “Perfetto.”

Will gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla, “Ancora preoccupato che un giorno io non torni a casa?”

Hannibal voltò il viso per baciargli la mano e nel farlo sentì il freddo metallo dell’anello di Will sotto alle labbra; un’altra delle presenze che lo rassicuravano.

“Sarebbe abbandono del tetto coniugale, Will,” sorrise a suo marito, lo baciò sulle labbra.

“Cosa c’è per cena?” chiese Will con la fronte appoggiata alla sua.

“Un critico d’arte, a quanto pare,” rispose Hannibal, “Che tu hai appena colpito con una statua di Rodin. Molto appropriato.”  


End file.
